A transport chassis is a support structure that can be used to carry a cargo transportation unit (CTU), such as a shipping container. The shipping container can be used to carry cargo. The transport chassis can be part of a truck, or alternatively, can be part of a trailer that has wheels. In an arrangement where there are a large number of CTUs in a given area, it can be difficult to associate entities with the corresponding CTUs.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.